Take That!
by Vi Sign
Summary: Ruki encounters a little rivalry, and, of course, deals it with little problems.


Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own digimon or its characters, even though I love them very much.

* * *

Three years later…

"Makino! What's up with ugly hairstyle of yours? It's so three years ago," the high-pitched voice rang out through the classroom of Ruki's high school class.

Ruki still attended the same private school she had been attending for almost her entire life. And the screechy voice belonged to her rival from school, Hayate Kiyoko.

The dismissal bell rang then, and Her Royal Highness and her two companions were almost out of the door. Ruki stood up and faced them.

"There's nothing wrong with my hairstyle. In fact, it is very three years ago, and I happen to like it," she said casually.

She held eye contact with Kiyoko and after two seconds, Kiyoko tossed her hair the way models in hair ads do and went out of the door. Ruki looked away in disgust. She had seen her mother do it too many times, both live and on TV. Her hair was still in a spiky ponytail, a hairstyle she refused to change, much to her mother's disapproval.

Ruki sat down again and packed her stuff. Kiyoko was jealous that Ruki had a model for a mother while she had 'boring' writers as parents, although Ruki thought their books were interesting. Kiyoko never gave up a chance to criticize the 'unfashionable' Ruki.

Ruki stood up and straightened her grey uniform. She never did like that uniform. She had been wearing the grey blazer and navy blue skirt since elementary school, though there were slight changes to differentiate between the elementary and junior high school students. Like the blue tie the junior high school girls were required to wear.

She walked to her locker and quickly changed her shoes. The gang was having a reunion, though not everyone was going to be there. One person in particular, actually.

"Ryo…" Ruki whispered as she looked at the falling leaves of autumn outside the school, as they reminded her of her boyfriend [1. Ryo was back in his hometown in Fukuoka, after the D-Reaper battle, but he did come back to Shinjuku during the vacations.

As she walked out of the school gate, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. There, in front of her, leaning against a large tree, and being surrounded by Kiyoko and her two friends, was Ryo, her Akiyama Ryo, dressed in the blue West Shinjuku High School uniform. His collar button was unfastened and his dark blue tie was loose. He looked as handsome as ever, but Ruki was too shock by his presence to even notice that.

Although she was quite a distance away, she could hear every word her archrival was saying to Ryo.

"Hey, Hottie. Here's my number. Make sure to call me tonight," Kiyoko said in her most seductive tone while giving him a slip of paper with her number.

"Akiyama."

A voice rang out and that was when Kiyoko noticed the boy was not paying any attention to her, but looking past her. She turned around and saw Ruki looking back at her.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to that girl. She's our school's dork…huh?"

Kiyoko was shocked when Ryo pushed past her and jogged towards Ruki. The slip of paper fell from her hand when the boy she knew as Akiyama from Ruki hit her hand to go over to Ruki.

Ruki was smiling at the scene. She smirked at Kiyoko as she saw the other girl's fallen face and humiliation.

"Ruki-chan!"

Just then, the anger sign appeared on Ruki's head and she clenched her fists. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. Ryo was in front of her, smiling at her, as though nothing wrong had happened. Ruki smiled at him and…

"Oomph!" went Ryo as one of Ruki's fists smashed into his gut.

"Don't ever call me Ruki-CHAN! And how dare you come back without telling me!" Ruki said through gritting teeth.

Suddenly, her expression softened and she threw a hug at Ryo, who was still hurting from Ruki's punch. He looked surprise at Ruki's sudden display of affection.

"I missed you," Ruki whispered.

Ryo returned her hug and kissed her gently on the lips. Unknown to them, all the girls from Ruki's school around had their jaws down at the sight of Ruki, the school rebel and probably the most tomboyish girl, kissing.

"I missed you too. Shall we?"

Ruki took hold of his arm and they walked past Kiyoko's gang. Ruki shot Kiyoko a triumphant grin when Ryo was not looking. Kiyoko was still shocked that Ruki even had a boyfriend. A cute one too. Finally, she could not take it, and screamed in anguish.

"What's up with that girl?" Ryo leaned down and asked Ruki.

Ruki just smiled at him.

"Oh, it's nothing."

They walked in silence for a while. The gang was supposed to meet at the park.

"When did you come back?" Ruki suddenly asked.

"The night before yesterday. I was in school yesterday, but I found out from everyone else you didn't attend the same school, so I came to fetch you and give you a surprise at the same time."

Ruki stopped abruptly.

"You mean _EVERYONE_ except _ME _knew you were back?!"

Ruki let go of Ryo's arm and stomped her way to the meeting place.

"They're all so gonna get it from me. All of them!" Ruki yelled.

Ryo had a sweatdrop on and had a hand out, as if to stop Ruki. Then he let it drop and chuckled to himself.

"My, she hasn't changed a bit, has she?"

* * *

Reviews make me feel good about my stories, so please do review:D I appreciate it and thanks to those who take their time to review my story:) 


End file.
